Apocalyptic Smores
by Tarafina
Summary: “I don’t like this.” :Chloe/Jacob:


**Title**: Apocalyptic Smores  
**Category**: Smallville/Twilight Saga  
**Genre**: Humor/Romance  
**Ship**: Chloe/Jacob  
**Rating**: T  
**Prompt**: #02 – Long Distance  
**Word Count**: 856  
**Summary**: "I don't like this."

**_Apocalyptic Smores_**

"I don't like this," he told her simply.

Her hand tightened around the phone, wishing not for the first time that she'd listened to him and not jetted off on League business. But Oliver had come calling, needing her expertise, and while she'd cut ties and moved both away and on, she'd never been able to say no to someone in need. So now she was halfway across the world and her boyfriend of two years wasn't going to sugarcoat anything.

It was natural, she knew, that he wanted to be close and keep her safe. Imprinting had that effect and in the last couple years, she and Jacob had been nothing less than inseparable. But he understood when she told him she had to leave for awhile, even if he didn't like the idea of her being so far away he could do nothing to help. He had to stay in La Push, had to stick with his pack and keep the area safe. And she was sure to comfort him, reminding him that she was surrounded by heroes who wouldn't let her get hurt, especially since she was hidden away in the clock tower with plenty of distance between her and any danger.

Stripping away the discomfort of not being able to keep her safe, she was left with the simple loneliness of not having him in her immediate vicinity. She'd forgotten just how cold she could get without his warm body there to keep her in constant comfort. She didn't realize just how much she missed being around him, cuddling or listening to him tell her about how he rebuilt some car that afternoon. The rumble of his voice as her ear lay against his chest, so soothing.

Two weeks, fourteen incredibly long days, and all she wanted was to be back in La Push. To roll over in bed and know that he was right there with her, his nearly seven foot form close and warm at her back. She missed his arms around her, his teasing affectionate bites to her lips when his wolfish side got playful. She missed his scent and his voice and his deep laugh that made her entire body aware of him.

"Me either," she admitted miserably.

"How much longer?" he asked, frustration clear in his voice.

"Oliver said a couple days…"

"Yeah…" He snorted. "He said that a few days ago."

She knew she should defend her friend, but right now all she wanted was to go home. "They need me," she said instead.

He sighed quietly. "_I _need you."

"No, you just miss my cooking," she teased lightly.

He growled low in his throat. "I miss _you_."

Eyes falling closed, she tried to imagine he was right there next to her, tried to feel the warmth of his chest as she leaned back against him like she so often did. But it wasn't the same. "I'll be home soon."

She could _hear _his frown. "For how long?"

She chewed her lip.

The League asked for her help at random intervals; they could usually handle things without her, but on the rare occasions they couldn't she agreed to help. Never had it taken this long though.

Drawing her blanket up around her, she burrowed down into her bed, wondering if an extra pair of wool socks might warm her up a little more. This weird temperature thing was really getting on her nerves; without Jacob around to keep her warm, she felt like a walking icicle.

"I'll let him know that this is the one and only time I can jet off to random crime-fighting sprees, all right?"

He was quiet for a long moment. "Saving the world isn't something you can really pass up on."

"No…" She smiled sadly. "But there are others who can do it instead of me… And why save the world if the only person I want to be with is too far away?"

"I agree, let the rest of the world suffer, we'll watch it burn together," he replied, chuckling.

She grinned. "I'll bring marshmallows."

"I think we have some graham crackers and chocolate around here. Smores for the end of the world."

"As last meals go, ours would be pretty good," she mused, nodding.

He laughed deeply and she sighed as it flooded her, warming her cold body.

"Three days," she told him suddenly.

"Three days what?" he wondered confused.

"They've got three days to wrap this up. If it's not, I don't care." She pursed her lips staunchly. "I'm coming home."

She _knew _he was grinning, and while it wasn't nearly as impressive just remembering it, she comforted herself in knowing that in just 72 hours, she'd have him face-to-face again.

"Good."

"So…" Settling in for awhile, she rolled onto her side and decided that the long-distance bill Oliver would be paying for her hotel room that night was just desserts. "What are you wearing?" she asked suggestively.

His rumble of a laugh mixed with a playful growl. "Not much."

She smirked. "I like the sound of that."

It was going to be a long but _rewarding _night.


End file.
